


Denial and Acceptance

by Queenofthebees



Series: OTP fluff challenge [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Five Stages of Grief, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Grief/Mourning, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: Sighing again, he turned to the dishwasher to complete his task. He knew that a little denial was okay, healthy even. But sometimes, he felt that Sansa was forcing herself not to confront the truth of her father's sudden, violent death.She never spoke about him or what happened. And Jon wished that she would, so that he could know what to do to help her.





	Denial and Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 - loss of someone dear

"Sansa," he murmured, watching his wife whiz around the living room with the hoover.

She ignored him, her face set in her strict mask of determination, as though the house being clean was the most important thing right now.

"Can you put the dishes away sweetie?" she called, throwing him a smile over her shoulder.

Jon sighed, giving her a small nod before heading into the kitchen. His eyes caught the pictures on the fridge of them with friends and family. His fingers traced over the image of Sansa and her father.

She was pressed into his side, her face screwed up as her father kissed her temple but their smiles were clear.

Sighing again, he turned to the dishwasher to complete his task. He knew that a little denial was okay, healthy even. But sometimes, he felt that Sansa was forcing herself not to confront the truth of her father's sudden, violent death.

She never spoke about him or what happened. And Jon wished that she would, so that he could know what to do to help her.

When he had spoken to his friend Sam, a therapist, he had merely said to go at Sansa's pace. To do what she asked, no matter how silly the task may seem.

So Jon let her distract herself with housework and he followed her instructions of what she wanted done, even though Jon really thought that going through Christmas decorations in August was unnecessary.

And when she set a place for Ned on Sunday, her face falling as she realised her automatic response, he wrapped his arms around her waist and just let the silence embrace them.

***

"Harder!" she moaned, nails scraping down his back.

Jon groaned as her hands settled on his ass, shoving him forward to meet her frantic movements. Her legs shifted up, curling beneath his shoulders and making him curse as he sank deeper into her as a result.

He didn't particularly like being rough with her, much preferring to mark her skin with soft kisses and gentle touches rather than with tooth and nail.

Sansa had always liked how they made love before too. But grief was suffocating her, making her desperate to feel something. Whether to stop her thinking of her emotional pain or to cope with the guilt, the despair, he didn't know.

All he knew was that this was what she needed right now and he was so lost with how to help that he was doing everything and anything she needed him to.

And it wasn't like his cock was complaining, his body easily finding a hard rhythm that had the bed slamming against the wall, the mattress creaking obscenely beneath them. His grunts and groans were lost against her neck, her own moans deafening in his ears as he thrust into her in a brutally hard, fast pace that had her clinging to his shoulders in desperation.

After, she let him wrap her arms around her waist, let him press kisses against her bare shoulder and across her back. She smiled sadly as he murmured how much he loved her, her hand rubbing against the back of his own as she returned his affections with sweet words of her own.

If she needed him to be rough with her, he would be. But he didn't ever want to have her forget how truly he cared for her, how much he wanted to protect her even against such things like this, that nobody could ever be protected from. He wanted to make sure that even in these dark times, she knew how much he loved her.

So when she woke in the middle of the night and straddled him, her body bouncing frantically above him, making him bit his lip, he let her use his body as she wanted. And despite his preference for gentleness and tenderness, he couldn't truly deny the fact that her cunt driving down on his cock s thoroughly, over and over, felt amazing.

Still, he made sure to clasp their fingers together, tried to keep looking up at her face, into her eyes whenever they weren't clenched shut against her grief. Anything to make the message break through to her.

_I'm here, I'm here darling._

***

Coming home to the sound of Sansa's sobs was hauntingly beautiful. Because as much as he would never wish to have her cry, the fact that he found her, hunched over the table with the photo of her and her father clasped in her hands, meant that perhaps she was finally facing her grief.

She had been so strong for the rest of her siblings, for her mother. Even for him, she had been so desperate to carry on, to be a pillar for everyone else that she had forgotten to lean on something herself.

Her eyes were red as she looked up at him, her bottom lip wobbling and Jon dropped his briefcase and wrapped his arms around her, his lips against her hair as his fingers ran through the strands as he let her cling to him, let her bury herself against his chest.

"I miss him so much Jon," she whimpered, sobbing against his shirt. 

"Shh, I know darling," he whispered, squeezing her tight against him. "I know. Just let it come out sweetheart."

He wasn't sure how long they stayed like that before her tears finally stopped. Even then, he continued to hold her, his hands stroking her hair and back soothingly until she pulled away of her own accord. He placed a kiss to her temple for good measure before turning to put the kettle on, telling her he was going to run a bath for her and she was on strict orders to go and sit in the living room while he took care of her.

He sat with her in the bathroom, washing her hair for her. And when she gently grasped his hand, bringing it up to her lips to kiss his knuckles, he smiled softly at her and kissed her gently on the lips.

After, he brushed her hair out and braided it. Sansa turned around in her seat, wrapping her arms around his waist and squeezing him tight.

"Thank you," she mumbled. He said nothing, merely smiling gently at her.

Later, as they lay in bed, she turned to face him.

"Jon," she whispered, reaching for his hand. "Will you make love to me?"

He reached up to cup her cheek, pulling her forward into a gentle kiss. His tongue gently parted her lips, slowly tracing the shape of her mouth with careful tenderness as he rolled on top of her. And Sansa's hands roamed down his back as she moaned against him. 

He kissed his way down her body, soothing her hurt with his lips and tongue to every inch of skin he could reach. He spent forever between her legs, desperate to kiss her there again after weeks of her wanting nothing but rough sex. To hear her soft sighs again was the sweetest thing.

Slipping inside of her, he cupped her cheek again, lay his forehead against her own as they locked gazes. She smiled up at him, the first true smile he had seen in weeks and it made his heart skip a beat as he gently rocked above her.

"I love you," she sighed, her hands splayed against his back to pull him closer. And Jon leaned down to kiss her desperately, his hips beginning to lose their rhythm as he felt her tighten around him.

Her grief would still attempt to strangle her, he knew. But for the first time in weeks, he had hope that she was healing, that she would reach the stage of full acceptance and start to truly become herself again.

And he would do everything he could to help her get there.


End file.
